


Maybe I can just change my name

by ElDiablito_SF



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Much Dramas, Post-Canon Fix-It, Tumblr Prompt, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: Oh the horror!  Flint is asking Silver the unthinkable!





	Maybe I can just change my name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Craftnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftnarok/gifts).



> Filling Laura's prompt for "Maybe I can just change my name" for Pirate Disgustoids™. I hope this is Disgustoid enough for you <3

“You have to,” the heartless torturer was saying, standing behind Silver as he looked at himself in the old, tarnished mirror. “You’re one of the most recognizable men in the New World!”

Silver pouted and turned his eyes up, so that they met with Flint’s merciless gaze in the mirror.

“John, please. It’s one of your most distinguishing features.”

“Besides my fucking missing leg?”

“Well _yes_!” Flint threw up his hands, then allowed them to gently land upon his lover’s shoulders, squeezing gently. “And your incredible azure eyes, the color of the Blue Grotto on Capri. Have you ever been to Italy, John?”

“Stop trying to distract me with talk of romantic places!” Silver pouted and crossed his arms, leaning into Flint’s touch despite his inner turmoil. “What if I just shave off my beard?”

“It’ll be a start,” Flint conceded and massaged his thumbs into the tightly corded muscles of Silver’s shoulders. The sinews moved beneath the pressure of his fingers as he kneaded at the knots beneath the smooth, tanned skin. “But you know you can’t stop there if you don’t want to be recognized.”

“Maybe I can just change my name,” Silver suggested, almost desperately and Flint laughed. “Oh come on! It worked for you!”

“I had no more hair left to cut.”

“You grew yours back out!”

“It’s not like I’m asking you to shave your head. Aren’t you being a little childish?”

“I may not be able to balance properly without my hair, has that even occurred to you, you fiend? I only have the one leg!”

Flint leaned over, taking the curtain of thick, dark locks into his hands, loving the heft and the softness of it, the way it spilled over his forearms in cascades of wild curls. Silver’s hair was magical and he would miss it dearly. He leaned down and placed a warm kiss on the nape of Silver’s neck, loving the shiver that palpitated just underneath his lover’s skin at the soft touch. Silver’s skin tasted like the dog-days of summer and a natural spring stream all at once. Flint could drink from that stream forever.

“I will love you with or without hair, I promise,” he whispered into the curve of Silver’s neck, mouthing up until he took a soft earlobe in between his teeth and pulled gently at the small hoop brandished there. “These will have to come out too, you know.”

“Monster,” Silver whined. “I’ll only do it if you agree to grow yours out.”

“Oh, stop pouting.” Flint grazed the ligaments of Silver’s neck with his teeth. “You will still be beautiful as an angel. Besides, your hair isn’t your best feature.”

“No? Care to tell me what is?” Silver smirked, stroking his long locks one last time before reaching for the sharpened dagger at his hip with a dolorous sigh.

Flint pulled him into an urgent kiss. However they might look, wherever they may roam, exile and wilderness deterred him not, so long as he got to kiss those lips each morning as he woke up, to kiss those eyelids each night before he went to sleep. He ran his hand up the sharp curve of Silver’s cheek and let his fingers brush the curls away, tucking them behind his favorite parts of Silver’s physiognomy.

“Your ears,” Flint replied with a wide grin.


End file.
